


Through Anything and Everything

by D7kyoshi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Love, One Shot, Rangi just loves Kyoshi so much, Scars, insecure, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7kyoshi/pseuds/D7kyoshi
Summary: One shot. After a mission, Kyoshi is feeling down about herself. Rangi is, of course, there to comfort her and remind Kyoshi of how amazing she is.
Relationships: Kyoshi x Rangi, Kyoshi/Rangi, Rangshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 175





	Through Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I found this one shot in the depths of my Rangshi writing folder and decided to bring it back to life. Simple and sweet!
> 
> This was originally a prompt request by stephysan. Here you go, friend! Sorry it took a ridiculously long time, but better late than never. :)
> 
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoy!
> 
> Tumblr: D7kyoshi

They walked into their room at a quiet inn and Rangi shut the door behind them. It was a quaint and simple room, something that neither of them minded. Currently in the village of Shun, just southeast of Ba Sing Se, Kyoshi was handling a group of daofei that thought they could out power her commands. And while the raid didn’t go as planned, the group was sorely wrong for ever defying their judge.

Kyoshi slumped down in a small chair next to the vanity. This was all becoming very exhausting. Between the constant conflict and what seemed to be her now natural lack of sleep, she felt as if she could fall over any minute. 

She hummed to herself as she yanked off her boots while watching Rangi begin to remove her own daofei makeup. It was just as methodical as when the woman put her hair in her topknot or when she meticulously tied and buckled her armor, cinching everything perfectly.

With care, she stood up again, slowly removing each layer of armor and clothing before slipping on a long robe. The one layer of fabric felt incredibly freeing and light compared to the several layers of skirts and tunics and chain mail she had grown used to wearing. Kyoshi walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge.

Rangi turned to her, “Don’t forget to remove your makeup too. You can’t always wear the colors, you know.”

Kyoshi sighed, “I know. I will.” She looked around the room. “I’m so exhausted, Rangi.”

“Well, maybe if you slept more-“

“I try,” Kyoshi interrupted. “Night after night. My mind never stops running and I can never make it stop long enough to sleep a full night.” Kyoshi looked down at her scarred hands. She had mostly moved past the damages, but there were some moments where she missed her once smooth, scarless hands.

Rangi nodded in acknowledgement. “Hold that thought, okay?” She hurried now, finishing wiping off her face and neck. Her hands moved quickly to remove her armor and uniform. Kyoshi looked up from her hands to see Rangi completely naked, causing a large, blushing grin to form on her face as she admired Rangi’s gorgeous body. 

The Firebender glanced over and laughed. “I swear. You see me like this every day and yet you still make that stupid face.” She stuck her tongue out at Kyoshi jokingly while pulling on her robe.

“You’re too beautiful, I can’t help it.” Kyoshi lowered her voice to where it was barely audible. “Definitely more so than me.”

Rangi walked back to the vanity, grabbed the solution for cleaning off the makeup and a small towel before hopping onto the bed. She patted her lap. “Come lay your head down and I’ll get the makeup off for you. Let me pamper you, my sweet Avatar,” she winked.

Kyoshi pushed herself more onto the bed and laid down, her head resting on top of Rangi’s thigh. She looked up at the beauty above her and smiled, watching the lantern light flicker on her skin. The warmth radiating from the Firebender comforted Kyoshi, which was welcoming given the crisp autumn air outside.

Rangi dipped part of the towel in the solution and began to wipe away the mask. “I heard what you said under your breath, by the way. And I think you’re wrong. You’re very beautiful.” She continued to focus on removing the makeup. Kyoshi had hoped that Rangi didn’t hear what she whispered to herself. “And you shouldn’t compare yourself to anyone, especially me.”

Kyoshi closed her eyes. “I only feel strong when I have this on.” She pointed to her still slightly covered face.

“I swear.” The Firebender rolled her eyes. “You have a hollow brain sometimes.” 

“I’m not you. I’m not this strong, confident soldier that can fight the entire world. I’ve been trying and it’s wearing me out.” She paused before taking a deep breath. “And you can walk into a room and people turn their heads at your beauty, they turn their heads at my height and how awkward I am. Remember that party Zoryu held for me when I first visited the Fire Nation? Awful, just awful.” Kyoshi closed her eyes to keep the tears from welling up too much.

“Kyoshi, stop.” Rangi whispered as she carefully worked the cloth around Kyoshi’s eyes. She focused on getting every last bit of makeup off before getting up to put the cleaning supplies back on the vanity.

When she came back, Rangi straddled Kyoshi’s waist and planted her hands on the bed, just above Kyoshi’s shoulders. “You are the greatest person I know. You are selfless, caring, genuine, strong, and stunning.”

“You sometimes criticize me about my scars though.” A small frown formed on Kyoshi’s face as she gently moved her hands to Rangi’s hips.

Rangi sighed. “That’s because you got most of them when I wasn’t around. When I first saw the one on your neck, I thought about how I could have lost you. But, it doesn’t take away from the fact that I love kissing your neck.” 

Kyoshi chuckled as Rangi leaned down and left small, soft kisses all over her neck and jawline. “I’m still not as strong as you.”

With a hum, Rangi sat up, just hovering her face over Kyoshi’s. “Do you really think I have the strength to lift the ocean floor? Or to move masses of land? Or to handle what you experienced in your past? You are the strongest person I know.”

“You’re not just saying that?” 

“You know I don’t say things to simply appease people.” Rangi planted a single kiss on Kyoshi’s lips. “You are absolutely the strongest, most gorgeous woman I have ever seen and I sometimes can’t believe that you are in love with me as much as I am with you.”

A large, uncontrollable smile widened across Kyoshi’s face as she ran her hands up Rangi’s back before pulling her into a deep kiss. She shrunk back a little, their lips barely grazing each other. “Thank you for always being by my side, through everything.”

Kyoshi could feel a smile form on Rangi’s lips. “I’ll be with you through anything and everything, my wonderful Kyoshi.”


End file.
